


Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ghostyboisinc, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Ghosty Bois Inc AU
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Cold

“It’s awfully windy tonight…” a man muttered to himself, glancing out the window. To his surprise, the lights flickered twice, then went out, plunging him into darkness.

“Fuck. Power lines must have gotten blown out.”

“Did the electricity go out?” A voice shouted from upstairs, annoyed. 

“No, I just cut the power for fun,” the first man yelled back. Pushing his mess of curly brown hair out of the way, he felt his way to the kitchen, searching blindly for a candle and lighter. A small flame flashed into existence, and he sighed, relaxing.

“Do you need me to come up and get you, Techno?” He asked the other resident in the house. “I managed to find a candle.”

“I can walk by myself, thanks,” Techno grumbled. His footsteps came down the stairs slowly, and he peered into the pitch black living room. “Uh, where are you exactly?”  
  


“Here.” The man held up the candle. He placed it on the counter. “Do you think Phil will get home soon?”

“I dunno. It’s a bad night for him to work late though.”

“I’ll go look for my phone.” He stood up, lit a second candle, and began heading towards his room. It was hard to see by the dim, flickering light, but he did his best. Just as he was opening his desk, however, a strong gust of wind snuffed the candle out.

“Fuck!”

“You alright, Wil?” Techno called.

“The candle went out!”

“Do you need me to come upstairs?”

  
  
“Bring the lighter with you!”  
  


“Alright.”

Techno lit another candle, then grabbed the lighter as well. He quickly found Wilbur searching blindly through a desk drawer. “Here,” he handed him the lighter.

“Thanks,” Wilbur muttered. He frowned at his desk. “I’m sure I left it in here.”

“You want me to look for mine instead?” Techno offered.

“Yeah, whatever, sure.”

The two climbed further up, into the attic. Techno quickly found his phone, lying on a bookshelf. “Here we go… aaand, no service.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Wilbur sighed. “We’ll just have to wait, then.”

Techno hummed in agreement. Then he frowned.

“Hey… do you smell something?”

“What?”

“...smoke.”

Wide-eyed, the two men ran downstairs. They didn’t make it very far.

The formerly pitch-black rooms were bathed in orange light, the hallways filled with choking black smoke.

When Philza finally made it home, he stared in shock at the house, swallowed in flames. He didn’t hesitate in running in, screaming two names.

But of the three residents of the home, none of them made it back out.


End file.
